Get a Clue
by Drucilla460
Summary: The gang is in a dueling tournament at Pegasus's castle when Tea finds Pegasus dead! Now the question is, who done it? The old fashion Clue story with a new twist. (Rated PG-13 for violence) [Completed]
1. The White Duelist: Seto Kaiba

This story was my brother's idea but I still wrote it so I get some of the credit. (  
  
Paraphrase: The story takes place in Pegasus's castle. He has been throwing a tournament and is now holding the finals. Each duelist has been giving a color. These colors are as followed: Kaiba: White Mai: Scarlet Merik: Plum Yu-gi-oh: Peacock Blue Joey: Green Bakura: Mustard Yellow Tea, Tristin, Serenity, and Duke Devlin are also at the castle. Croquet, Pegasus's servant, is also there, of course.  
  
"Oh My Gosh!" Tea screamed, "Pegasus is dead!"  
  
"So?" Said Kaiba, not moving from his chair.  
  
"Well Kaiba, you were the last one seen with a weapon." Yugi said.  
  
"Well I've been banned from the billiard room since you know when," Kaiba said, blushing.  
  
Just then, Pegasus's top bodyguard, croquet, enters the room, "What happened here?" he exclaimed, looking at the body of his master lying on the floor. His eyes wondered to the weapon lying on the floor, a revolver. He then looked back at all guests in the castle. "Alright, which one of you did it?"  
  
All the guests look around at one another. Each person there had a grudge against Pegasus and they all knew it.  
  
"Ok Kaiba. You're the obvious suspect. Where have you been for the past hour?" Croquet asked suspiciously.  
  
"First of all, why am I the obvious suspect? I'm not the only one here that doesn't like the guy. Second, I was with Mai, dueling. She can back me up." He said, crossing his arms in a defensive position.  
  
Mai nodded, "he's telling the truth. We were in the lounge, dueling when we herd Tea scream. I was winning if I might add." Mai smirked at Kaiba who just ignored her. "Although, he did get up once to get a drink. I don't know how relevant that is." She added.  
  
Croquet looked at her for a moment then back at Kaiba who was holding the drink he had gotten up to get. "What, aside from getting a drink, did you do when you left the room?"  
  
Kaiba looked a bit nervous now. He took another sip of his drink and looked at Tea, "I stopped to talk to Tea for a moment but that's all. I swear."  
  
Tea spoke up quickly, "He's telling the truth again. He said hi and we were talking for only a little while then he left to go back to the duel and I went to find Yugi."  
  
She and Kaiba both looked nervous from what the others could see. Croquet sighed and looked back at Pegasus for a minuet then walked over to the body. He picked up the gun using a Kleenex so he wouldn't get fingerprints on it or something. "Does anyone recognize this gun?" He asked, holding up the gun for everyone to see.  
  
"Yeah," started Joey, "It looks like the kind you carry. Don't all your guards have those? It could be any one of them."  
  
Croquet looked at the gun and nodded, "your right but that doesn't pin it on any of Pegasus's guards. It could still very well be one of you. For instance, I almost never carry my gun. It usually stays in a gun case. In fact, let's go see if it is open. The killer could have taken my gun out of the case and killed Pegasus with it." He stood up and hurried off down the hall. The others soon followed.  
  
When they arrived in the room, they could all see that the box had been broken into. There was a lead pipe lying on the floor and the lock on the box had been smashed. Croquet looked inside and saw that the gun was indeed missing.  
  
"Kaiba, how do you explain this?" He asked.  
  
Kaiba glared at him, "Why would I steal your gun to kill someone? I carry my own." He moved his jacket aside, reveling the gun, still safely in it's holster.  
  
Croquet nodded again, "Well, innocent until proven guilty I suppose. Yugi, your next." 


	2. The Blue Duelist: Yugi Moto

For the beginning chapters, each one will be an interrogation of another character. Later, I will let you know when it switches to the other format this story will be done in.  
  
Croquet stood up and walked over to Yugi who was looking a bit scared. "Ok Yugi Moto. Your turn. Where were you for the past hour?" He asked  
  
"I was with Tea for most of the time. Before that I was in my room talking to Yami. I didn't leave it except to go to the bathroom." He said nervously. He obviously didn't like being interrogated.  
  
"Can you back up that story Tea?" Croquet asked.  
  
She nodded, "Yup. I went to Yugi's room right after my little conversation with Kaiba. He didn't leave again after I got there. I, for one, never saw him leave at all."  
  
Croquet thought for a moment then headed off down the hall again towards Yugi's room. Everyone else followed as they had done the time before. "Alright, here's what I think," Croquet began as they entered the room, "I think that when Yugi was with Yami, they got to talking about Pegasus. Yugi got angry and decided that he wanted to get rid of Pegasus but didn't have the heart too. This is when Yami took over."  
  
Croquet ran out of the room and back towards his own room with the empty gun box, "He ran in here, grabbing the lead pipe on the way. He broke the lock open and took the gun. He assumed from the fact that the gun belongs to me, that the crime would be pinned on me."  
  
Croquet then ran back to the billiard room where Pegasus was lying. "Yami then ran back into this room and shot Pegasus. At this time, Yugi took over again and tried to get away. He started back towards his room casually, not to make it look like anything had happened. Soon after he got back to his room, Tea came in. Am I correct Mr. Moto?  
  
Yugi looked stunned, "You have quite the imagination but I can guarantee that Yami would never do such a thing. Besides, I had fallen asleep right before Tea got there. Everyone in this room would back me up in saying that I would never kill someone no matter how much I disliked them."  
  
"Exactly!" Croquet exclaimed, "You dislike Pegasus and you have not gotten your revenge yet! You decided to kill him now while you had the chance. You assumed that you needed to get rid of him so he didn't hurt your friends again!"  
  
To Yugi's surprise, Kaiba defended this statement for him, "That's enough. We all know Yugi would never kill someone. He's too nice." Then under his breath he continued, "Besides, he's too week to be able to smash that lock to the gun safe open any way."  
  
Yugi, having heard Kaiba's last statement, glared at him some." Croquet looked at Kaiba then back at Yugi, "Ok Yugi, if you didn't do it, who do you suppose did do it?"  
  
Yugi looked around at the others standing with them, "well I think the obvious suspect is Merik. He's the psychotic one."  
  
Merik just chuckled.  
  
"Fine Merik. Your turn." Croquet said. 


	3. The Purple Duelist: Merik Ishtar

"Merik, I assume you already know what I'm going to ask but I'll ask any way," Croquet began, "Where have you been for the past hour?"  
  
Merik looked at him with no expression on his face, "I was in the kitchen. And now your going to ask what I was doing. I was having a drink. And if you'll excuse me, I think I'll grab another. Interrogate me later."  
  
Merik turned around but Mai stopped him, "don't even think about it sweetheart. Your staying here and getting questioned like the rest of us."  
  
Croquet thought for a moment, "Was anyone near Merik at any time during the past hour? Can any one confirm that?"  
  
Joey nodded, "I can. I went into the kitchen to get some food and he was there. I don't know if he was there the entire time. I was only there for fifteen minuets tops."  
  
Croquet nodded, "To the kitchen!" He ran off down the hall, followed by everyone else.  
  
"Merik, what were you drinking?" Croquet asked.  
  
"The usual. Gin and Tonic. Why is that relevant?" Merik asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because, Merik, I think you were drunk. You weren't thinking straight. You decided that you wanted to kill Yugi because he beet you at Battle City. You ran into my room to get the gun because you were the one who saw me store it there. You grabbed a pipe and broke the lock open. You then grabbed the gun and ran around, trying to find Yugi. You ran into the billiard room and saw Pegasus. You were too drunk to realize that he wasn't the one you wanted to kill so you shot him any way. Upon seeing that you had the wrong guy, you dropped the gun and ran back to the kitchen in order to sober up. Will you deny this?" Croquet said.  
  
Merik tired not to laugh, "I could drink the entire bottle of gin and I would still be completely sober. I would not have needed a gun to kill Pegasus. He never fights back. And what would my motivation be? Almost everyone else has motivation to kill the guy. I should thank him. He's the one that created the Egyptian Gods."  
  
Croquet sighed, "Well, I agree that you have no motivation but I still think you did it. It would be obvious if you used another method of killing Pegasus so you had to use the gun so it didn't seam so obvious."  
  
Yugi spoke up, "Even though I also think Merik killed Pegasus, I think that reason it Crap. He probably used the gun because his millennium rod is missing."  
  
"How do you know that!?" Merik asked loudly.  
  
Yugi grinned, "You were being mellow and weren't attacking any one so the other day I looked for it and I couldn't find it. Then Shadi showed up and told me that you had misplaced it and he had gotten it back. You have to say please to get it back."  
  
Merik looked pissed. He hated being made fun of. He looked at Croquet, "Sadly, he's right about my having misplaced my millennium item but that didn't mean I did it. I still say I had no motive."  
  
Croquet looked around at the remaining suspects, "Well, if Merik didn't do it. will someone tell me who did??"  
  
Everyone looked around.  
  
"Well," Kaiba began, "Wheeler hasn't been questioned. Looks to me like he's been hiding with his tail between his legs this entire time."  
  
"Watch your mouth Kaiba." Joey said looking a bit angry, "Go ahead and question me. I got notin' to hide." 


	4. The Green Duelist: Joey Wheeler

Joey stepped forward to Croquet, "alright, go ahead. Ask me something."  
  
Croquet looked suspiciously at Joey, "Your too confident. Why should I believe that you didn't kill Pegasus? He almost cheated you out of this tournament."  
  
Joey shrugged, "yeah, but why would I kill him for that? And I know you going to ask so I'll let you know now that I was with Tristin and Duke in the dinning room making sure they didn't hit on my little sister too much." He looked over at Serenity.  
  
"He's telling the truth. We were there. The he left to get something to eat. That was only a little before Tea screamed. He couldn't have done it because he was either with us or in the kitchen with Merik." Serenity said.  
  
"AS much as I hate helping him out, that's true. As I said before, he came into the kitchen a little while before Tea screamed but he left a few seconds before she screamed but that still doesn't give him enough time to kill Pegasus." Merik confirmed.  
  
"Hmmm," Croquet said thoughtfully, "Well, does anyone know what Joey did between the time he left Serenity and the time he got to the kitchen? I doubt it. So, I think." he started off again, still talking to himself, "I think he left the Dinning room here," he pointed at the hall then walked off again, "He then walked past the Billiard room, seeing Pegasus. He saw that I wasn't around and decided to get revenge. He then ran to my room where the gun was kept," Croquet continued as he ran back towards his room, "He grabbed the lead pipe and smashed the lock open. He then ran back to the billiard room with the gun and shot Pegasus!" He turned to Joey, "So?"  
  
Joey blinked and nothing more.  
  
"That's ridiculous," Yugi said, "Joey would never do that."  
  
"Hold on Yug," Joey said, "part of that story was correct. I did think about killing Pegasus because he tried to kill you and some of my other friends. I was the one who broke the lock and took the gun but I didn't kill him. As I was running back to the billiard room, I realize what I was doing was stupid so I stopped and went back. I replaced the gun then left. I swear I didn't kill him though."  
  
"Joey. why didn't you tell us?" Mai said, sounding very surprised.  
  
"I thought Croquet would kill me or something. I'm sorry guys." Joey said, looking rather ashamed of himself.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks like Wheeler was a bad dog. Someone ought to get that dog a leash." Kaiba said, smirking at Joey.  
  
"That's it Kaiba!" Joey yelled, "I think someone ought to get you a muzzle!" He lunged at Kaiba but Yugi stopped him.  
  
"Well," Croquet said, thinking out loud, "He sure is violent enough but for some reason, I think he's telling the truth. This Mutt."  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Joey screamed, "I'M NOT A DOG!!"  
  
Croquet cleared his throat, "Ok, I think Mr. Wheeler isn't capable of killing someone. I doubt he could even kill a mosquito not to mention Pegasus. Let's move on to a more likely suspect."  
  
"Are you saying I'm weak you jerk?" Joey asked gruffly.  
  
"Joey stop, you're just going to get in trouble," You cut in.  
  
Joey stopped and stepped back, "Fine. Let's move on." 


	5. The Red Duelist: Mai Valentine

Mai yawned and stepped forward, "I guess it's my turn now."  
  
"Alright, where were you. aw forget it." Croquet said, obviously getting bored with this series of interrogations.  
  
"I was with Kaiba. Dueling. He can back that up. I only left the room once and I had to grab my deck form my room. That was quite a bit erlier than the time Pegasus was killed. After that, I stayed there the entire time until I herd Tea scream." Mai said, easily confirming her story.  
  
Croquet walked towards the billiard room once again, thinking to himself. Upon arriving, he walked over to Pegasus and looked at him, examining the bullet hole in his head and the gun lying on the floor. "Mai," he began, " we don't really know when he was killed. And also, did you know that Pegasus has had a strange crush on you since the Duelist Kingdom tournament?"  
  
"yeah. I know. He jumped out at me when I was walking back to the Lounge to duel Kaiba. But that doesn't give me a reason to kill him. He never got his hands on me." Mai said.  
  
"I bet he would have liked it if you had killed him," Croquet muttered under his breath.  
  
"Alright Mai, I think you killed him and this is why. You left the lounge to get your deck from you room. On your way back, you passed Pegasus in the hall who dragged you into the billiard room. You didn't like being pushed around so you got free and grabbed the gun Joey had left by the door of the room. You ran back in and shot Pegasus to get back at him and to keep him away from you. You then got a reality shock and you realized what you had done. You walked into the room tried to frame it on someone else. You left the gun there so no one would catch you with it. You then ran back to the lounge to make it look like you were never there. When you told your story, you seamed a bit too confident. You not only offered to tell it, you seamed to have it already worked out. That's why I think you killed Mr. Pegasus. Am I right?" Croquet said.  
  
Mai laughed in her usual annoying way, "Of course not. True, I didn't like what he did but I wasn't about to kill him for it. I got away from him almost instantly and I can fend for myself. I wasn't about to let him mess with me."  
  
Croquet looked pissed. Every idea he had was being shot down. He was out of options. He looked around again for another scapegoat, "What about you, Tea? Or Tristin or Serenity or Duke? Did one of you do it? And if not. prove it."  
  
Tea started first, "I was with Bakura for the first half hour or so then I was with Yugi. I think you've already heard my story. I ran into Kaiba in the hall then went to Yugi's room. What you don't know is that I left there and walked past Pegasus's room and saw him dead. I was on my way find Mai when I saw him."  
  
Croquet looked to Tristin, Duke and Serenity, "What's your story?"  
  
Tristin started, "We were in the dining room fighting over Serenity the entire time."  
  
Duke seconded it quickly, "Yes. Tristin was getting jealous that she was more interested in me so he was trying to look better than me, which I might ad, is impossible."  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes just as Tea spoke up, "You two are pathetic. Leave the girl alone!"  
  
Croquet grumbled. "Fine, there's only one left. Bakura, your next." 


	6. The Yellow Duelist: Ryou Bakura

"Bakura, go for it." Croquet said, looking very bored.  
  
Bakura stepped forward and began his story, "I was in the conservatory. I'd been there for quite a while too. I stayed there until I heard tea scream."  
  
"Hmm. Well, why were you in the conservatory?" Croquet asked.  
  
"I was thinking." Bakura answered. "And in case you care, I have no motive. I already have what I wanted from Pegasus. His millennium eye. I don't need him any more. He's not worth my time. I wouldn't bother killing him."  
  
Croquet sighed, "Yeah, I know. But still. You could have done it. No one knows where you were. Perhaps, you thought that Pegasus was trying to get his item back and you wanted to get rid of him for good. You left the conservatory and went into my room where you knew my gun was kept. I remember you seeing when I last put it away. You broke the lock open and took the gun. You then went to the billiard room to kill Pegasus. You shot him and threw the gun next to him. You then left and went back to the conservatory where you waited for someone to discover the murder."  
  
Bakura smirked, "Nice try Croquet but why would I break the lock when I've had the key all along." He held up a little silver key, the one that opened the lock box.  
  
"Where did you get that?!" Croquet stammered.  
  
"I grabbed it from your pocket." Bakura answered.  
  
"Fine. So you have the key. But that doesn't mean you didn't break the box open. IN fact, it makes since that you have the key. You planned to use that in your excuse for not doing it. You broke the lock in order to fool us. You stole the key earlier when I set it down on the table. You hid in the conservatory until I was gone. You then went back into my room. You were about to open the box with the key but you realized how easy that would be to figure out. You left the room and found the lead pipe. You went back to my room and broke the lock the old fashion way. You took the gun and killed Pegasus." Croquet said, finishing his story.  
  
"Your forgetting that Joey opened the box." Bakura reminded him.  
  
Croquet thought for a moment. "Then I suppose you were headed to get the gun out of the box when you saw in on the floor and decided that someone had already done it for you. You took the gun and shot him, assuming the other person would admit to the crime."  
  
"It makes a bit more sense than the last two stories but it's wrong. I didn't leave the conservatory. But where were you during this time? You still haven't been accounted for and what should make us think you wouldn't kill your own boss. In fact, it would make sense if you had killed him. He was always putting your life in danger and he never seamed to care about anyone but himself. Why couldn't you have killed him?" "That's ridiculous. I was with Master Pegasus almost the entire time. I left only to get him a drink and then I came right back." Croquet said calmly.  
  
Bakura shook his head some, "Fine. If none of us did it, then who did? One of us must be lying. Which one is it?"  
  
They all looked around at each other, trying to figure out who had lied about where they were or what they had done. 


	7. Who Done It?

This chapter will not be told in a story fashion. It is a summary of where everyone was at the time of the murder, their motives, why they didn't do it ect. If you had any questions about anything, this should clear it up. Also, I fixed the part where was Mai was with Joey and Kaiba. She should only be in one room now. If you see another mistake, leme know. I'm trying to fix all that stuff.  
  
Seto Kaiba: The White Duelist Where: Lounge With: Mai Activity: Dueling Motives: Pegasus had previously kidnapped Mokuba and tried to take over his company. Other back up: Caries a weapon Why Not: 1. Already gotten back at Pegasus.  
2. Mai was able to confirm that he was in the lounge with her. Tea confirmed where he was when he had left the Lounge. Wouldn't have used Croquet's gun.  
  
Yugi Moto: The Blue Duelist Where: Hall With: Yami. Tea arrives later. Activity: Talking to Yami then Tea Motives: Pegasus had previously captured his grandfather. Other back up: None~~~ Why not: 1. Had already gotten his grandfather back Is not the type for revenge Never out of anyone's site although Yami can't testify from "himself"  
  
Merik Ishtar: The Plum Duelist Where: Kitchen With: No one. (Joey comes in for about 15 minuets) Activity: Drinking Motives: None~~~ Other back up: Would have used Millennium Rod (Later discovered to be missing) Why not: 1. Pegasus created the Egyptian god cards and killing him is pointless. No motive.  
  
Joey Wheeler: The Green Duelist Where: Dinning Room. (In Kitchen later on) With: Tristin, Serenity, and Duke. Activity: Not letting Tristin and Duke hit on his sitter too much Motives: Didn't include him in his first tournament Other back up: None~~~~ Why not: 1. Admitted to getting the gun  
  
Mai Valentine: The Scarlet Duelist Where: Lounge With: Kaiba Activity: Dueling Motives: Pegasus harassed her Other back up: None~~~ Why not: 1. Can defend herself Got away and didn't need to kill him  
  
Ryau Bakura: The Yellow Duelist Where: Conservatory With: Tea Motives: None~~~ Other back up: None~~~ Why not: 1. Already had what he wanted from Pegasus  
2. Didn't need to break open the safe (even though we already know Joey broke the safe lock.)  
  
Tea Where: Concervitory, moved to the Hall With: Bakura then Yugi Motives: None~~~ Other back up: None~~~ Why not: 1. Accounted for No motives  
  
Tristin, Serenity, Duke Where: Dinning room With: Tea, Serenity, Duke, Tristin Motives: None~~~ Other back up: None~~~ Why not: 1. Never left the room  
2. No motives  
  
Croquet Where: Billiard room With Pegasus Motives: Had been bossed around by Pegasus for years Other back up: His weapon Why not: 1. Wouldn't have had to break the lock (Even though Bakura had the key) 


	8. Option 1: The Magic Word

I'm now getting into the outcome of the story. The format will change from interrogation to whatever you want to call it.. -shrugs- w/e. Have fun. Oh, and leme know what you think! (  
  
"I think I know who did it." Croquet began, "it was not someone in this room."  
  
Everyone gasped and looked at him, "Then who was it?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I think it was Merik's sister, Isis." He said.  
  
Merik didn't like his sister being accused of murder so he almost bit Croquet's head off, "What?! Now I can handle you blaming me for murder. That makes since but my sister wouldn't hurt a fly! I'll send your mind to the shadow realm for that!" he yelled, getting very worked up, "Would some one PLEASE return my millennium rod?!"  
  
Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appeared and Shadi stepped out of it, "You said the magic word Merik. You may have your item returned to you." He said with his heavy Egyptian accent.  
  
"Yeah, I said please. Can I have it back now? I need to send this idiot to the shadow realm and I'm sick of waiting!" He said.  
  
Shadi produced the item from within his robes and handed it back to Merik.  
  
"Now, back to you, croquet. Once again, never accuse my sister of such crimes. She would never kill Pegasus." Merik said.  
  
"You are still wondering who killed Pegasus?" Shadi asked, sounding surprised.  
  
"Yes. No one has admitted to it and we don't have enough evidence to convict any one," Yugi replied.  
  
"I killed him." Shadi said.  
  
The crowd gasped again and looked at him. "But. why?" croquet asked with a stutter.  
  
Shadi walked into the billiard room, looking at the body, "Pegasus had placed himself and the entire world in danger. He needed to be taught a lesson. It was not supposed to kill him but because he is now missing the millennium eye, he was not strong enough to take my blast. It does not bother me that he is dead, I might add. He needed to die."  
  
"We all told the truth. Don't accuse us until you have more information Croquet." Kaiba said gruffly.  
  
"I apologize greatly Mr. Kaiba. And everyone else." Croquet said.  
  
He then excused the duelists and guests. They all left the castle and headed back to the boat that would take them home. The figured Croquet could deal with the situation now.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Croquet walked over to Pegasus and picked up his gun. He looked at Shadi who was looking around the billiard room, obviously in deep thought. Croquet walked over to him and pointed the gun at his head, "You killed my boss and best friend. Now, I'm going to kill you."  
  
Just as Croquet pulled the trigger, Shadi disappeared in a could of smoke and escaped un-harmed.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
The duelists had just reached the boat when they heard a shot come from the castle. They all knew that Croquet had shot Shadi. Well, all except for Yugi, Merik and Bakura. Anyone who had met Shadi knew that nothing could kill him. 


	9. Option 2: Slow and Painful

*This is slightly more graphic that the rest of the book and it is not necessary for the plot so if you don't like graphic.. I suggest you skip this one and go to the next one. Otherwise, you may find it interesting. This option is probably the most logical but I tend not to be a logical writer so this isn't then end. ;)  
  
Since Bakura had accused Croquet of the murder, everyone had begun to suspect him. Just because he was Pegasus's most trusted bodyguard and friend, didn't mean he wouldn't betray him.  
  
Bakura watched Croquet carefully, making sure he didn't miss anything. Croquet was defiantly looking nervous and Bakura was now determined to convict him of the crime.  
  
After a long time with no one speaking, Croquet dismissed everyone claiming he had to think for a bit. Everyone except Bakura left and went to do other things. Bakura stayed behind and kept an eye on croquet without giving himself away.  
  
Croquet walked over to the body of his former boss nudged it with his foot. "It's about time I killed you, you idiot, "He muttered.  
  
Bakura, of course, heard this. He stepped slightly into the room and leaned against the doorframe. He watched Croquet for another minuet before clearing his throat and getting the attention of Pegasus's murderer.  
  
Croquet jumped a bit at the sound of the voice. He turned to Bakura who was smirking to himself, "How long have you been here?" Croquet asked.  
  
Bakura smiled some more and stepped into the room. Croquet took a step back for every advancing step Bakura took, "I never left." The tomb robber answered in his usual tone, "I knew you had killed him and even if you dislike Yugi and his little friends, I can't stand you and Pegasus. I want to expose you as the fraud you are. It was a nice act, I must admit. You questioning everyone else. I almost bought it. Now, if you would please choose the method you would like for me to kill you."  
  
Croquet staggered a bit. He was not used to this kind of pressure. Just because Pegasus would have known how to handle the situation, didn't mean he did. He walked backwards, stumbling as we went until he hit a wall and stopped. He had killed Pegasus and now he needed him more than ever, "Please Mr. Bakura. I beg you."  
  
"You amuse me Croquet," Bakura said softly, "But really, slow and painful, or short and fast?"  
  
Croquet whimpered a little although he tired to hide it. He knew he was about to die no matter what he said. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor looking up at Bakura. The terrified look in Croquet's eyes was met with the murderous one coming from those of Bakura.  
  
"What? Nothing? Fine we'll do this my way. I'll kill you with my bare hands you weak minded fool." Bakura said mockingly as he approached Croquet. When Bakura reached him, he lowered his hand to Croquet's thin neck. Bakura wrapped his fingers around the man and held them there. Croquet made no motion to move as Bakura strangled him.  
  
After a short while, Bakura got bored. He was used to his victims begging for their lives and this one was letting him kill him. "Fine. Slow and painful then. You're getting on my nerves. Now beg for your life and I might actually consider sparring you."  
  
Croquet looked up as Bakura moved his hand, "Please Mr. Bakura. I didn't mean to upset you. Please spare me. You will never hear from me again. I promise."  
  
Bakura smirked some as he took a few steps back. He pulled a knife out of his belt. Bakura moved the blade so the light flew down it. He watched as Croquet's forehead beaded with sweat. "Fine, I'll spare you Croquet." Bakura said as he turned around and walked to the door.  
  
Croquet was stunned. He didn't expect Bakura to actually let him off the hook. He stood up just as Bakura reached the door. "Th.. Thank you Mr. Bakura."  
  
Bakura stopped at the door and turned his head slightly to the side, the knife still in his hand. He moved the blade into his hand slowly, not letting Croquet see him do this. Bakura spun around and threw the knife into croquet's chest, forcing him back into the wall, killing him on impact.  
  
Bakura smirked and walked over to the body of Croquet. He pulled the blood- stained knife out of the body and wiped it clean on Croquet's own jacket. He then turned and left without a second glance. 


	10. Option 3: The New Twist of Mass Murder

Before this chapter, there were two options on who the actual murderer was. This is what really happened. It doesn't really tell you but you should be able to figure it out. You'll eventually find out who did it. Just not quite yet. Don't go skipping down to the bottom just to see who it was because that won't work. ;) I made sure of that. Ne hoo, just read it and leme know what ya think. This took me a while to come up with. .  
  
Get a Clue: Chapter 10  
  
Croquet walked into the nearby Library and sat down. He leaned back against the chair, trying to think. He was running out of options. Everyone had an alibi for the time period in which Pegasus was killed. There was nowhere else to go.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Kaiba sighed as he leaned back against the ball room wall, "We should tell him. It's not like he can do anything to us."  
  
Mai looked up from the magazine that was spread across her lap, "Who knows what he'll do. For all we know, he's a deranged maniac who wants everyone dead. He could turn on us."  
  
"She has a point," Merik began, "But it would be two against one."  
  
A rather confused Joey stood up from his chair and crosses his arms, "How do you figure? There are far more than two of us."  
  
Merik smirked to himself and answered Joey's question, "As I recall, it was you who called Bakura and myself Psychotic during out last meeting at battle city."  
  
Joey grinned, "Oh yeah."  
  
Tea rolled her eyes. She didn't have as much of a part in this as almost everyone else. She had actually disagreed with it in the first place but she knew that they would get away with it if they didn't tell anyone and everyone kept their mouths shut.  
  
Bakura stepped out of the corner and into the lighted part of the room, "Let's vote on it. If you think we should tell the man, say Yay. If not, say nay. Understood?"  
  
Everyone nodded and stated their opinion. Everyone said Yay.  
  
Bakura nodded and began barking orders, "Yugi, you're the most innocent looking. You go get Croquet, wherever he is, and bring him to the study. We'll be waiting for you."  
  
Yugi nodded and rushed out of the room. Bakura continued his speech, "Alright, we need a plan. I will tell him briefly what happened. I guess we'll just wing it. So, add whatever you want whenever you want. It doesn't need to be as planned out as it originally was. Just be sure we get everything in." Kaiba nodded quickly and walked out the door followed immediately by Merik. The two of them wanted to grab a drink before heading off to the study.  
  
Tea, Serenity, Tristin, Duke, and Joey all headed directly to the Study. Mai stayed behind to talk to Bakura.  
  
"Why did we do it?" Mai asked, "We didn't have a real reason. He didn't need to die."  
  
Bakura looked at the woman standing before him, "He was a danger to all of us. He needed to be gotten rid of. Now don't be falling apart now. You agreed to it. So shut up and come along."  
  
Mai sighed and followed Bakura out of the Ball room. For some reason, she felt bad about having helped in the murder of Pegasus.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Croquet put his head in his hands, trying to figure it out. Nothing made sense. No one could have done it. At least not alone. He didn't know what to think. He needed more information but no one was talking. Croquet sighed just as the door to the Library swung open.  
  
"Croquet? Is that you? We need to talk to you in the study if you don't mind. It's rather important." Yugi said kindly.  
  
Croquet looked up at the little boy, "How important could it possible be? More important that figuring out who murdered my boss? I doubt it. Give me a good reason why I should follow you."  
  
Yugi looked a bit nervous. He didn't think he should give it away but he needed to get Croquet into the Study by any means necessary. "Bakura knows who did it. He needs to tell you but he didn't know where you were so he sent me to come get you."  
  
Croquet looked a little unsure but he stood up and followed the little boy into the Study. 


	11. Kill Me Softly

If you didn't understand who did it in the last chapter, this one will explain exactly what went on and who pulled the trigger, so to speak. ;) Making you curious? Teehee. ne hoo, once again, skipping down to the bottom wont work. You have to read the entire thing to understand it. It gets pretty complicated now. BTW: Please review!  
  
Get a Clue: Chapter 11  
  
Croquet stepped into the study, followed by Yugi was smiling as if proud of himself. Bakura stepped towards Croquet, a slight smile on his face, "So glad you could join us."  
  
Yugi took a spot against the wall as Mai shut and locked the door, trapping them all inside. Kaiba stood in front of the secret passage to keep anyone from trying to use it. The others were standing and sitting in random places around the room, all having one thing in common. Every eye in the room was on Croquet.  
  
"We know who killed Pegasus," Bakura began, "Almost everyone in this room contributed to his death."  
  
Croquet looked shocked. He had not been expecting this. Everyone had told such convincing stories. They had even managed to fake nervousness. Croquet snapped back to his senses as Kaiba spoke up.  
  
"The shot to your boss' chest put him out of his misery. It did not hurt him at all. What did hurt him, was a poison injected into his back. I fired the shot with my own gun. Your gun was staged. The shot was also staged to throw you off. The person who derived the injection may reveal themselves. I will not do their honors." Said Kaiba without changing his expression.  
  
"I was the one who gave him the injection," Merik said, crossing his arms over his chest and staring directly at Croquet, "I did put the injection into him, but I didn't not get it in the first place. It was handed to me by another person in this room."  
  
It was Bakura's turn again, "The Poison was mine. I acquired it from an outside source. It was designed to slowly kill him in an agonizing way. But from the beginning, we had intended to shoot him as well. It made more since for the case."  
  
Croquet was looking more and more shocked with each word. He did not move nor speek. He was too scared to do anything of the sort.  
  
"I had been telling the truth when I told you I was the one who got your gun." Joey started, "While Merik and Kaiba were carrying out their part of the plan, I was doing mine. I found a pipe and broke open the lock while someone else stole your keys. It was not Bakura, mind you, that was also staged. I then took the gun back to the Billiard room and handed it over to the next person in the plan."  
  
Mai stepped forward a little bit, "Joey gave the gun to me to place. I checked to see how full the magazine was. I knew Kaiba had only fired one shot so I would need to get rid of one bullet. I took a shot out the window, using a pillow as a silencer. I threw the pillow out the window to get rid of the evidence. I then placed the gun near Pegasus to make it look like that was the gun used to kill him."  
  
"I was the one who stole your keys. I didn't want to have anything to do with the actual murder so I just stole stuff." Yugi said, "I gave the keys to Bakura because they were part of the story. That was all staged as well."  
  
"So, to sum this up," Tea began, "We had all planned to kill Pegasus. Kaiba used his own gun to shoot Pegasus. This was only to fool you. Merik injected the poison which he got from Bakura. Joey got the gun out of the safe as another side trick. Mai fired the gun to make it look like the bullet was taken from that gun. Yugi stole the keys from you in order to trick you. It was all planned out. Nothing was made up at the spot. Everything went very smoothly if I might add."  
  
Bakura looked briefly at Tea and nodded then back at Croquet, "So you see, no one person can be accused of killing your boss. "  
  
Croquet nodded, a scared look forming on his face, "I still have one question. how did you get Pegasus cornered? That's not like him."  
  
"I hid in the closet while everyone else got into position. It was Kaiba who lured him in. When Pegasus was facing away from the closet, I jumped out and injected him with the poison." Merik answered.  
  
Kaiba nodded, "I found him and challenged him to a duel in the Billiard room. He fell for it and followed me there. I let him in then cornered him. He's so easy to manipulate."  
  
Croquet nodded some, looking a bit less scared as he had been. He sat down in a nearby chair and looked down at his feet.  
  
"It seams we have everything cleared up. You are free to go." Bakura said, sliding back into his dark corner.  
  
"Well, almost," Joey chimed in, "He knows exactly what happened. What makes you think he's going to keep his mouth shut?"  
  
Bakura exchanged a glace with Kaiba who walked over to him and whispered into his ear.  
  
Croquet stood up in his chair and unbeknownst to the group of people watching him, he called security.  
  
"What are the odds that he's going to keep his mouth shut? He hates us in the first place and now we all killed his boss. There's no way we can trust him." Kaiba whispered to Bakura.  
  
Bakura nodded and looked around briefly. Yugi tossed him some rope, which he had found lying conveniently on the floor. "Grab him!" Bakura yelled to Tristin, who was standing closets to Croquet. Tristin did as he was told, forcing Croquet into a chair and holding him down until Bakura could tie him up.  
  
"You won't get away with this! I've already called security and they're on their way right now!" Croquet threatened.  
  
"Bakura finished tying the not in the rope and stepped back, smirking, "Don't think we're about to let ourselves get taken in. You have you captured and nothing is going to stop us now." He pulled a knife out of a holster under his jacket, "Bring um on Croquet."  
  
Just as Bakura finished his sentence, the guards flung the door open. Croquet smirked at Bakura who rose the knife some. One of the guards looked around briefly then spoke, "What is going on here?"  
  
"Nothing Sir. We were just playing a little game." Bakura answered with an innocent smile on his face.  
  
Joey grabbed a nearby candlestick and slipped behind the guards, unnoticed. Mai grabbed a wrench that was lying on the desk next to her. She hid it behind her back until she would need it. Kaiba placed his hand on the handle of his gun, ready to draw it when it was needed. Yugi backed up a bit, not wanting to get into the fight. Merik stood still, not seaming to care but willing to protect his own life if need be.  
  
The guards moved in towards Bakura, drawing their guns simultaneously. Joey rose the candlestick above his head and struck the last of the five guards, causing him to fall the to the crowd, a large cut forming across his head.  
  
At this time, Kaiba drew his gun and fired three shots into the guard approaching him. Bakura threw the knife at the nearest guard, causing him to fall into he guard behind him who hit his head on a table.  
  
The last guard came at Mai who screamed and threw the wrench she was holding at him, managing to make him stager but nothing more. Kaiba Fired one shot at the remaining guard who then fell to the ground.  
  
Bakura smirked and looked at Croquet, "Hmm, that worked. Nice try."  
  
Croquet stammered then dropped his head, obviously giving up. Bakura retrieved his knife from the guard lying on the floor. He wiped the knife off on the guards cloths and placed it back in the holder. He nodded to Kaiba who fired once at Croquet, killing him immediately. 


End file.
